


I'm Pregnant

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “Nothing to tell,” Stiles shortly said and he could just picture how Ennis crossed his arms in front of his chest.“Okay, so I’ll take a wild guess and say it has something to do with the vitamins I was apparently sent to pick up for you. Deaton’s glad you finally told me, by the way.”Fuck.





	I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: "I'm pregnant." for Stennis

There was a short knock on Stiles’ door but before he could even decide if he wanted to see his dad, the door was already pushed open.

“Dad, I told you, I want to be alone,” Stiles huffed and turned around only to fall silent when he saw Ennis entering his room.

“You’ve been avoiding me, baby boy,” Ennis said and Stiles closed his eyes.

He wasn’t ready for this.

“I haven’t,” Stiles tried, even though he knew damn well that Ennis could hear the lie.

“Sure. So, you gonna tell me why?” Ennis asked and Stiles turned his back to him.

He hadn’t even told his dad, he wasn’t ready to actually put it into words, and especially not to Ennis who was probably gonna walk out on him after this.

“Nothing to tell,” Stiles shortly said and he could just picture how Ennis crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Okay, so I’ll take a wild guess and say it has something to do with the vitamins I was apparently sent to pick up for you. Deaton’s glad you finally told me, by the way.”

Fuck.

“What,” Stiles weakly said and Ennis sighed before he walked around Stiles to face him.

“You’re pregnant,” he stated and Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to cry or if he was glad that Ennis finally knew.

“He wasn’t supposed to tell you. It’s not his place,” he spit out, in an attempt to derail the conversation, but he knew it was way too late for that.

“He didn’t. I’m able to come to my own conclusions. Why wouldn’t you just tell me?” Ennis asked him and Stiles let out a bitter laugh.

“So you can dump me that much earlier? Yeah, sorry, but I wasn’t looking forward to this.”

“Why do you think I’ll dump you?” Ennis asked and tilted his head in question.

“Don’t pretend. You’re not one for commitment. You won’t even let me leave stuff at your place. It’s no stretch to imagine your reaction to this.”

“Sweet boy,” Ennis said and his voice was soft, which only made Stiles want to cry. “I don’t let you leave stuff at my place because you always forget it there and then call me in a panic when you’re back at university because you don’t have them at your place which stresses you out because then you have to come back and get them, and you always say you don’t have time for that,” Ennis explained and smiled at Stiles’ incredulous look.

“I love you, Stiles, and I was gonna ask you to move in with me the day you finally graduated from college. Hell, I would have married you a month after we got together if I’d thought you wanted that.”

“So this,” Stiles started and gently placed his hand on his stomach.

“Doesn’t change anything. It just means we both have to move now, because we’ll need a bigger apartment. Not that I actually know what’s going on yet, because you just won’t tell me,” Ennis teased and Stiles almost fell in his haste to wrap his arms around Ennis.

“I’m pregnant,” he whispered and Ennis wrapped his arms around him.

Stiles realized that he hadn’t felt this secure and safe in too long now and he cursed himself for putting them both through this.

“I’m assuming I’m the father?” Ennis asked, laughter audible in his voice and Stiles pulled back to punch his shoulder.

“Of course you are, you asshole.” He took a moment to take a steadying breath. “I love you. I’m sorry I doubted you like that.”

“I’m not gonna lie and say this doesn’t bother me but it’s a lot to take in, I get it. Just, trust me next time, okay?”

“I will,” Stiles mumbled and buried his face in Ennis chest. “So, moving, huh?”

“You’re not going to do any of the lifting,” Ennis immediately said and Stiles laughed.

“What do I have my werewolf fiancé for?” he cheekily asked and Ennis pulled away at that.

“Fiancé?”

“I’m sorry, was that not you proposing to me? Do you want our child to grow up in sin?” Stiles questioned and could barely get the words out, he was so happy.

“You sure are something, little one,” Ennis fondly said and stepped closer again. “I have the ring at the apartment, I’ll do it properly when you come home, how does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Stiles whispered and leaned up for a kiss.

This would work out after all.

 


End file.
